Arrepentimiento
by xAshleyG
Summary: Cuando cometes un error en la escuela, está bien porque puedes lograr remediarlo. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando no puedes corregir tus acciones? Cuando es demasiado tarde y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Ella creía que todos podríamos continuar con nuestras vidas. Ojalá pudiera regresar y demostrarle cuál hubiera sido la mejor decisión de todas. Dps EP.5. SPOILERS DEL FINAL DE LIS.


Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. El tornado que sacudiría a Arcadia Bay había quedado en el pasado y todo parecía mejor que antes. Se descubrió qué había pasado con Rachel, un psicópata dejo de ser nuestro maestro de clases y la gente parecía andar más tranquila por las calles. Los señores Prescott habían perdido todo el poder que tenían sobre la ciudad y toda su reputación había desaparecido.

Gracias al arresto del señor Jefferson, Kate había dejado de ser el tema de conversación en los pasillos y ahora todos hablaban de los horribles hechos que habían ocurrido en el cuarto oscuro. Ahora todos comentaban de las fotos y hablaban con lástima de la pobre chica que había muerto consiguiendo que se revelara toda la verdad. Decían que era una ex alumna y que parece que lo único que había hecho bueno en su vida, era permitir que se arrestara a ese delincuente. Juzgaban su físico sin conocerla y creían que lo mejor que podía haber hecho, era entrar al baño ese día y haber muerto.

 _Eso dolía._

No podía creer que había salvado a unas personas con semejante corazón y odiaba verlos hablar por las calles sin saber nada de ella. No sabían que ella misma me había pedido que los salvara y que evitara semejante catástrofe. Ojalá supieran que esa persona que tanto juzgaban, tenía más corazón que todos ellos juntos.

No puedo creer que hubiera decidido sobre la vida de ellos arriesgando la de la única persona que me importaba. Me odiaba a mí misma por no haber roto esa foto con mis manos desde el inicio y por no haberle salvado la vida por última vez. Quería regresar el tiempo y salvarla sin importarme lo que podría pasar. Deseaba regresar y darle un último beso mientras le decía que no iba a irme.

 _Pero no podía._

Había intentado regresar al pasado utilizando cualquier otra foto de nuestra niñez, pero mis poderes habían desaparecido por completo. Por más horas que estuviera concentrándome en esas fotos, lo único que lograba era un fuerte dolor de cabeza y arruinarlas al llenarlas de lágrimas.

¿Por qué no funcionaba? Sólo quería una última vez para verla y una oportunidad para volver a estrecharla entre mis brazos. Ahora entendía porque había roto la foto de la mariposa justo después de regresar.

Sabía que me arrepentiría de esto. Que cuando viera las consecuencias de mis actos querría volver para cambiarlo todo. Que apenas me diera cuenta que jamás la volvería a ver, me llenaría de tristeza y haría cualquier cosa para volver a tenerla conmigo.

 _Me siento vacía._

Me doy cuenta que me equivoqué cada vez que veo a Joyce a los ojos y los encuentro llenos de soledad. Cada vez que voy al restaurante y me dicen que no ha vuelto a trabajar y que sigue sufriendo por su hija fallecida.

David suele caminar por los pasillos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y parece que hubiera perdido la única cosa que le importaba.

Su familia.

Estoy cansada de caminar por las calles y llenarme de recuerdos. De ir al basurero o a la vía de tren esperando que Cloe aparezca y me llame _"Súper Max"._

Cada semana voy al último lugar en el que la vi y deseo en vano despertar de esta pesadilla.

Quiero abrir los ojos y ver que ella está conmigo de nuevo y que jamás me va a abandonar. Deseo que Warren deje de insistirme en una relación que no irá a ningún lado y que deje de cuestionarme en quién pienso todos los días.

Cada segundo mi mente se llena de imágenes de realidades alternas y todas las noches me despierto asustada luego de recordar cada una de las veces que Cloe murió en las mismas. Me siento impotente al saber que no pude salvarla y que desearía que todos estuvieran muertos con tal de volver a ver su sonrisa. Odio sentirme sola y saber que nadie es capaz de entenderme. Cualquiera me llamaría loca al conocer la verdad y al intentarle explicar todo lo que viví en estas últimas semanas.

 _Todos menos ella._

No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de mi decisión. Ojalá pudiera regresar y decirte que jamás permitiría que te vayas de mi vida. Ojalá pudiera convencerte de que esta no era la mejor decisión y que lo único que hicimos, fue generar más dolor en las personas que conocemos.

Tal vez todos hubieran muerto, pero nadie estaría pasando por el dolor que nos recorre a nosotros al saber que no estás.

En esta realidad no sólo terminaste afectada tú Cloe. Muchas más personas terminaron sufriendo y lloran a diario al saber que tú no estás. Tu madre, David y yo estamos muriéndonos en vida y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

¿Sabes cuál es la única buena noticia de todo esto?

Cumpliré mi promesa.

 _Jamás podré olvidarte._


End file.
